Know Your Stars CC stars
by p3paula
Summary: late hiatus notice: THIS FIC WILL BE REWRITTEN... all reasons in the latest chapter... Know the Stars of chrno crusade! from Aion... to Satella... Sister kate... And now... Azmaria!
1. Victim1: Aion

**KNOW YOUR STARS CC STARS**

**A/n: Ellowz!!! It's me, p3paula... I've got a new project before summer ends... Let's imply the VOICE to our all time fave Chrno crusade cast... Well, um, read on!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**VICTIM ONE - AION THE SINNER**

**(I've never thought I'll do Aion's first but oh well...)**

Aion is pacing at the stage thinking. _MAGDALENE ORDER... Magdalene Order... Finally he_ stops, finally getting tired. He sees a nice chair suddenly appearing out of nowhere at the middle of the stage. After a few moments, he finally gives up and sits.

Voice: KNOW YOUR STARS, KNOW YOUR STARS KNOW YOUR STARS

Aion: What! Who! Who's there! Show yourself!

Aion motioned to stand up but before he can, cords emitting green light tied him to the chair. Hey, wait, it was electric cords. And so, Aion got electrocuted.

Aion: Aaaaaaaah!!! O.o.O.o.O.o..o.O.o.O.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Voice: HA! That's what you get!!! Now you just become a good boy so that we may finish this...

Aion: Okay okay. Whatever.

Voice: Now then... Aion, he is a sinner.

Aion; Ha! Is that all you got???

Because of this comment, he ended up electrocuted.

Aion: Ouch! O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Voice: Now who's laughing now... Anyway, Aion, he is the seducer of a thousand men!!!

Aion: WHAT!!!! I DID NOT!!! Where'd you get that crap!!!

Voice: Ask it from the authoress. Anyway, Aion, he is a gay!!!

Aion: What! I am not! That is so not true!!!

Voice: Yes you are!!!! You are a gay!!!! ADMIT IT!!!

Aion: I am not a gay!!!!

Voice:Aion is!

Aion: I am not!

Voice:Aion is!

Aion: I am not!

Voice:Aion is!

Aion: I am not!

Voice:Aion is!

Aion: I am not!

Voice:Aion is!

Aion: I am not!

Voice:Aion is!

Aion: I am not!

Voice:Aion is!

Aion: I am not!

Voice:Aion is!

Aion: I am not!

Voice:Aion is!

Aion: I am not!

Voice: AION IS!

Aion: I AM NOT!!!

Voice: That's it!!!! Electrocute him!!!

Aion: (screaming as the cords released massive amounts of electricity)Aaaaaaaaaah!!! O.o.O.o.O.o.

Voice: And stop!

Aion: The heck! I've gotten enough of this!!! I'm leaving!! (turned to demon form and broke the cords)

Voice: No... You can't!!! Holy water!!

Holy water flooded the place and began burning Aion, who had screamed on top of his lungs!

Aion: Aaaaaaah!!! Make it stop!!! I'll stay!!!

Yup, the holy water receded and Aion was tied again to the chair.

Voice: Very good. Now then, Aion, he seduced Chrno!!!

Aion: CRAP! SHIT! Where in seven hells did you get that!!!

Rosette(backstage): WHAT! Aion seduced Chrno!!!

Aion: Hey! I didn't seduce Chrno!

Rosette: Yeah but you seduced a thousand men!!!

Aion: Shut up Christopher!!!

Joshua(backstage): Hey! There are two Christopher here!!!

Aion: I meant your sister!!1

Rosette: Whatever - !!! Hey Chrno! COME HERE!!!

Chrno: Rosette???

Rosette and Joshua: Is it true that Aion seduced you???

Chrno: WHAT!!!! WHERE!! AND I MEAN WHERE THE HELL DIDJA DET THAT!!!

Because of this comment, Aion flushed and the two Christopher screamed laughters.

Voice: Yeah yeah Whatever!!! Let's continue... Aion, his hair is a wig!!!

Aion: The hell!!! I grow my own hair! DAMNIT!!!!

Voice: There is a proof...

Aion: And that is...

Voice: You cut Chrno's hair and dyed it white!!!

Aion: The nerve to accuse me!!! I did not!!!(electrocution) Ouch!!!

Chrno: Nice!!! Aion cut my hair!!! HAHAHAHAHA! Good one...

Satella: (begins flirting) Is it true then Chrno???

Azmaria: hey Chrno, Joshua, Satella and Rosette!!! WAZZZUP!!!!

But she was met by a short wrestling match between Rosette and Satella!!!

Voice: (Shouting to keep himself heard) AION! HE FLIRTED WITH PANDEMONIUM!!!!

Aion: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek! Who would want to do such!

Voice: Oops, Forgot that you are gay!!!! ANYWAY AION LIKES SATELLA HARVENHEIT!!!!!!!!!

Satella:(breaking away from her fight with Rosette) OH SHIT!!! GET ME AWAY FROM THAT F B$!&!!!!!

Aion: What's that supposed to mean???

Voice; Aion, he is the Chrno Crusade mascot!!!

Aion: What!!! I am not a mascot! NoooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooo!!! That's not true!!!

Voice: ELECTRICUTE HIM WITH THE HIGHET VOLTAGE!!!

Aion screamed and flailed hopelessly as the electricity flowed through him.

Voice: I hoped you learned your lesson... Aion, he killed Sister Rosette Christopher!!!

Rosette: What!!! Then why am I still alive???

Voice: Wrong term sorry... He tried to kill Sister Rosette Christopher...

Aion: Now that is true...Voice; So Chrno is allowed, or more really permitted to kill you...

Chrno: YAHOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Aion: Hey!!! That wasn't included...

Voice: Was just kidding!!! Sorry Chrno!!!! Anyway, Aion, He likes the color pink!!!

Aion: HEY!!! I DO NOT!!!

Voice: Oh really!!! What's this picture of yah in pink... From the internet...

Aion: SHUT UP!!! (electrocuted!!!!) AAAAAAAAAH!!!! Ouch! Ouch!!!! O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Voice; That's what you get!!!! Anyway, Aion, he has pictures in the FHM

**(FHM – For him Magazine...)**

Aion: SHIT! SHIT! THAT"S A LIE!!!

Rosette: (evil smile) Oh really!!! Then explain why in this month's ish!!!!

Kate: SISTER ROSETTE CHRISTOPHER!!!! You are a nun...

Rosette: (sweatdropping) No sister Kate!!! This is Satella's... She bought it. It's not mine... Look... It has her name on...

The whole CC cast (except Aion) look at it and in no less that 5 seconds, a thunderous laughter was heard from the backstage!!!!

Rosette: (In fits of laughter) See... I... Told... Yah...

Chrno: Man I can't believe he'll do that!

Aion: What's going on...

Satella: Rosette! Give me my magazine and my Chrno:

And so the wrestling match between the two continued...

Voice: Ummm, Chrno, hand the magazine to Aion...

Chrno threw the mag to Aion who got it. He glanced at the cover then screamed!

Aion: Hey! I didn't do this! This is not me! This is soooooooooo shit!!!!

Voice: Well, that's all folks...

Aion: Hang on!!! Don't leave me here!!!

Voice: No you know Aion the gay sinner who seduced a thousand men and a hell other crap!!!!

Aion: Hey!!!! Free me!!!

Voice: NO!!!! You were naughty and so you'll stay there!!!

Aion: What!!! NooooOOOooooOOOooooOOOo!!! This can't be happening!!!!

Voice: You cannot escape... holy water will rain if you leave...

Aion: NOOOOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE!!

Voice: Good bye Aion...

Then, footsteps were heard that signaled to Aion that nobody was there anymore...

**

* * *

****Well this is hard work!!! YAWN!!!(STRETCHING) Well I think I'd better be going.. Poor Aion... Left on the stage.. Sooooooo sad!!!! Awwwwwww. But then... Before I leave... REVIEW MY STORY!!!! COME ON!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!! **

**---THANKS IF YOU DID!!!!!**

**----Curse yah if you don't!!!**


	2. Victim2: Satella

Know Your Stars CC Stars

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CC!!! And that's so sad!!!

**A/N: Ei guyz!!! p3paula here!!! Thankz guyz for the awesome reviews!!! Anyway this is the next chapter!!! Wooohooooo!!!!!**

**Thankz to:**

** Tsukiria **

** KonohaShinobi**

** xxx05-carRie-15xxx**

** Satans-Dreame19**

**

* * *

**

**Aion's in action in this one!!!!**

**Victim two – Satella Harvenheit**

Satella is walking across the stage in an I-am-strolling-in-the-park form. When she finally breaks away from this 'trance', she began to wonder why she was there. After a few minutes, she decides to leave but then, she spots shiny jewels in a very elegant seat. Unable to resist, she heads to the seat. But then, at the moment she touches the jewels, they turned to blood, eyeballs, and icky stuff and she was suddenly seated.

Satella: Eeeeeeeew!! EeeeeEEEEEeeeeeeek!!!

Voice: Know your stars, Know your Stars, Know your Stars….

But Satella was not paying any attention to the Voice, instead she was trying her best o escape from the seat.

Voice: Satella!!! You cannot escape from the seat!!!

Satella: And why not!!!???!!!

Voice: That is because you had touched those cursed jewels.

Satella: Damn You!!!

Voice: Shut up you!!! Anyway, bring it in!!!

An incinerator was brought to the stage. And then, an old man entered, dragging a very pretty chest followed together with a shovel.

Satella: What's happening here???

Voice: Listen Satella, stay calm or else I shall ask that old man to burn up all of your jewels…Now then, let us begin… Satella Harvenheit, she is a snob.

Satella: Hey! I am not!

Voice: Yes you are!

Satella: Hey! I am not!

Voice: Yes you are!

Satella: Hey! I am not!

Voice: Yes you are!

Satella: Hey! I am not!

Voice: Yes you are!

Satella: Hey! I am not!

Voice: Yes you are!

Satella: Hey! I am not!

Voice: Yes you are!

Satella: Hey! I am not!

Rosette: Hark who's talking!!!

Satella: Shut up Rosette!

Rosette: Why should I???

Satella: Because you are a second-rate sister!

Rosette: SNOB!!!

Satella: second rate!!!

Rosette: At least I'm not a SNOB!!!

Satella: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!!!!!

Voice: INCINERATE!!!!

The old man opened the chest and shoveled the jewels into the incinerator.

Satella: AaaaaaaAAAAAH!!! No!!! Not my jewels!!! Not my precious jewels!!!

Voice: So shut up!!!

Satella: (whimper)

Voice: Old man, stop! Satella, she is an orangutan.

Satella: WHAT!?!

Voice: An orangutan because you are ugly and a brute!!!

Satella: Hey!!! I am not ugly nor am I a brute!!!

Voice: Old man!!!

But before he could shovel, Satella gave up and said:

Satella: Okay! Okay! An orangutan!!!

Joshua: So that's why she is monkey-ing around…

Voice: Satella, she is a lesbian!!!

Fiore; Holy crap!!! Satella! How could you!!!!

Satella: I am not a lesbian!!!

Voice: Oh really????

Satella: I like boys!!!

Voice: You will have to prove that later…

Satella: I will!!!

Voice: You'll have to kiss someone!!!

Satella: And that would be….

Voice: Hmmmmmmm… Ah! Aion!

Azmaria: (spitting tea over Joshua) What!!! Oh sorry Josh!!!

Chrno and Rosette: Yiheee!!!! Since when did you call him Josh…..

Satella: I am not kissing a demon!!!

Rosette: Then what do you call to Chrno (evil smile)

Satella: I AM SO NOT KISSING AION!!!! NO NO NO NO NO!!

Voice: Incinerate!!!

This time, most of the pretty shiny jewels were burned!!! But before he could shovel a second batch, he halted…

Satella: NoooooOOOOOOooooo!!! Not my jewels!!! My Precious!!! My Precious!!!

Voice: So you kiss Aion or else

Satella: Fine! Whatever!!!

Voice: Satella, she flunked school five times!!!

Satella: I did not!!! I swear!!! I didn't!!!

Rosette: Defensive!!! That means it is true!!!

Satella: Where do you get this stuff!!!

Voice: Why ask!!!

Satella: They're all crappy and stupid!!!

p3paula: Shut up or I'll ask the Voice to incinerate your jewels!!!

Satella: NO NO NO NO!!!

Voice: Shut up then!!! Satella, she did not take a bath for two weeks!!!

Az, Rosette and Joshua: Two weeks!!! EEEEEeeeeeeEEEEEWWW!!! Gross!!

Chrno: I'm back!!!

Rosette: We didn't notice you left!!!

Satella: Rosette!!! Get away!!! FROM MY CHRNO!!!

Rosette: Why??

Satella: He's mine!!!

Rosette: I'm his contractor so shut your big fat mouth up!!!

Satella: He's mine!!!

Rosette: You wanna get hurt!!!

Satella: Watcha gonna do???

Rosette: CHRNO!!! I'M BREAKING THE SEAL!!!

They entered the stage (Rosette is dragging Chrno), and Rosette nearly opened the seal.

Voice: Rosette! Get back there!!! It's my turn!!! Satella, she isn't a Harvenheit!!!

All: WHAT?!

Voice: She was adopted!!!

Satella: THAT IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT TRUE!!!

Voice: INCINERATE!!!

A megaslaughter!!! Only one-fourth of the jewels wasleft!!!

Voice: Get a grip on yourself! Satella, she LOVES AION!!!!!

Satella: EeeeeEEEEEeeeW!!! THAT is SO BLEH!!! YUCK!!!

Aion: (just awakened) 'yawn' What's going on….

Voice/: Um, Satella…. Don't forget the dare…..,

Satella: OH SHIT!!!!

Az and Rosette: It's the kissy kissy time!!!!

Voice: Do it Satella or we are really going to incinerate all that's lefty of your jewels….

Satella: 'whimpering' I would do anything except this!!!

Voice: You have no cjoie… JUST DO IT…

Satella: This is so the worst day of my life!!!

She kisses Aion on the lips and to cap it all… It TOOK ONE MINUTE!!!

Satella: Eeeeeeeeeew!!!

Voice: I'm not rubbing it in but you could've just kissed him on the cheek or something else!!!

Satela: OH MY GOD!!! EeeeeeeEEEEEeeeeeew!!! Bleh!

Voice: Well, time's up!!! Now you know Satrella Harvenheit, the adopted orangutan that is a snob lesbian, flunked school and doesn't take any bath!!!

**

* * *

****Author's Block:**

**p3paula – I hope you like the story!!! It's like a continuation…… It's good and cheery at some parts…. Please tell me how to improve it!!!**

**Chrno – Nice!!! I like the Aion kiss Satella part!!! But I don't want the part where Rosette and Satella, well, er…. Never mind. Really don't want to blush so many times. I pity Satella for her jewels… "CHRNO" Oh No. It's ROSETTE!!! I think she's mad!!! "Rosette, Don't get me wrong!!!". Anyway, I was about to be placed in danger when Rosette threatened to break the seal. "Chrno! Watcha doin???" Oh no! There goes Rosette again!!! Well gtg!!! Thanks for d space!!! Oh yeah, I love this part!! – Aion is a GAY!!!!!!**

**Rosette – HELLO authoress-san!!! Have you seen Chrno!?! Damn!!! I'm so gonna kill him!!! (Eyes burning).. Anyway, I love d first 2 chapters!!! Aion is gay (this is sooooooooo coooooool!!!). Satella, well at least she isn't teasing me anymore… Oh well.. Please p3paula, tell me if you see Chrno!!! I still need to kill him!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! JUST CLICK THE BUTTON!!!**


	3. Victim3: Sister Kate!

**Know Your Stars (CC stars)**

**Wahoo!!! Thank you very much guyz for the enticing reviews!!! Sowee for keeping you guyz impatient for the next chapter… Anyway, I'll make it up for everyone else since I have something really good in store...**

**This next one's a really big test for me… That's because ****she**** is an irate one… I hope I can do this… Oh, well! Wish me luck!!! Read on guyz and don't forget to review…**

**

* * *

****Victim 3 – Sister Kate's **_**(gulp!)**_** KYS**

**----STAGE IS CURRENTLY ON A DIFFERENT LOCATION, AN OLD ABANDONED TOWN **_But you'll know why…_

Sister Kate walks across the stage, feeling very happy. Happy because luckily, there was no mission to be handed to **DESTRUCTION**, well er, in other words, **Rosette **for that day. She sees a nice, comfortable chair and sits on it, relaxing her mind. Unfortunately, little does she know…

Voice: Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars…

Kate: (sitting upright) Who's there? Show yourself!!

Voice: CHILL… Anyway, Kate Valentine, she's the irate head of the San Francisco Branch of the Magdalene Order…

Kate: That's true… I'm – HEY!!! I am not irate!!!

Rosette: Hark who's talking…

Kate: Sister Rosette Christopher, Stay out of this!

Voice: Shush now!!! Sister Kate, she idolizes Rosette!

Rosette: What the - ? WoooOOOoooow!!! I've never known that one before…

Azmaria: Rosette, stop it. Sister Kate might get really angry…

Kate: (abruptly answers) My God! Who would want to do such?! Only a total idiot will do such!

Azmaria: Sister Kate!!! (runs away, while whimpering)

Kate: Oh NO!!! Azmaria!

Rosette: Sister Kate!

Joshua: Look at what you have done!

Rosette: You're so bad!

Kate: I didn't mean it is Azmaria! Listen -

But she was cut off by a loud sobbing from Azzy. Rosette and Josh approaches Azzy with concern on their faces.

Mary, Anne and Claire: Sister Kate! This is your entire fault!

Rosette: There, there Azzy. (patting the latter at the back)

Josh: Just calm down, everything's gonna be fine.

Rosette: Don't cry. She's just really irate…

Azzy: (sniffs, wipes her tears and finally managed to smile at Rosette) Thanks!

Voice: Whatever! Anyway, Sister Kate, she likes destroying things.

Kate: WHO ON EARTH WILL WANT THAT!? WHO WOULD WANT TO DO SUCH!

Rosette: Hey! I would!

Satella: Obviously!!!

But Rosette just ignores her. And due to this, Stella got irritated, and left, looking for her dear Chrno (whom she doesn't know was actually buying groceries for Rosette).

Voice: Good suggestion!!! I had reached a decision!!!

Kate: And that is???

Voice: When you do something wrong, Rosette is allowed to destroy stuff and the blames will be put upon you, whether you want it or not…

Sister Kate screams at this but it was drowned by a loud laughter.

Rosette: WOO!!! HOO!!! OH YEAH!!!

Kate: Noooooooooooo That's sooooooooo unfair!!!

Voice: Rosette, get your gun and load it. Be ready for my signal…

Rosette: Yes sir!!!

Chrno: (arriving at last with a set of bags, filled with groceries but drops them at the sight of Rosette and a loaded gun) Rosette! What on in the 7 hells are you doing? _(by the look of it, he was totally freaked out)_

Rosette: It's okay Chrno!!! I just got allowed to destroy things and stuff…

Azzy and Josh (saying it aloud at the same time): Do you want help in carrying those…

Both blushed and hurriedly do the job before Chrno and Rosette teases them. But it seems that the two didn't notice as they were bickering with each other.

Chrno: Rosette No!!! You mustn't do this!!!

Rosette: I told you Chrno, it's OKAY!!!

Chrno: Rosette, SISTER KATE WILL GET ANGRY!

Rosette: It's the voice's order!!!

Chrno: But Rosette, think about it!!!

Rosette: I told yah, the voice allowed me! Besides, he said the blame is on Sister Kate!

Chrno: But – (sadly, he sees the famous death glare of Rosette and finally gives up), (exasperatedly sighs) Okay Rosette.

Rosette: Finally!!!

Voice: Okay, my turn! Sister Kate, she farts during the Holy Mass.

Kate: Hey! I do not!!

Voice: Oh really???

Kate: (defensive mode and ends up having a slured explanation) Thatissodisrespectful! Youmusn'tdothatinGod'shouse!!!

Voice: WHAT!!!

Kate: I meant to say that you are saying something absurd and all!!!

Voice: Oh yeah??? Rosette, fire the gun on that whole block. Empty it.

A loud set of gunshot was heard and was followed by several crashes...

Chrno: (in a hysterical sort of voice) ROSETTE! YOU'VE JUST DESTROYED TWO BLOCKS!!! THE VOICE SAID ONE ONLY!!!

Kate: Holy! Now what!!!

Voice: Hold it... Rosette, come here and explain.

Rosette enters the stage, together with Az, Josh, Chrno, Mary, Anne and Claire.

Rosette: The reason is that the last bullet I have was a gospel and it caused the massive destruction of the second block.

Kate: ROSETTE CHRISTOPHER!!!

Voice: Okay then, you may now go...

Kate: NO! SISTER ROSETTE CHRISTOPHER, STAY!!!

Voice: No... May I remind you that the blame will be put upon yah!!!

Kate: WHAT! NOOOO! IT'S SOOOOO UNFAIR!!!

Voice: Now then, Sister Kate, she is a man-hater...

Kate: Hmmmmmm... Maybe I am a little...

Voice: But then, Sister Kate, she ADMIRES CHRNO!!!

Kate: (screaming at the top of her lungs) I AM NOT!!! DEAR GOD!!! I'D RATHER DIE!!!

Chrno: Same for me...

Rosette, Az, and Josh: Man! We didn't know she likes you!!!

Aion: Whoa!!! Chrno has an irate admirer!!! I didn't know that!!!

But he was pushed aside by Satella. Aion was knocked to a wall…

Satella (suddenly appearing out of nowhere): Who likes Chrno???

Rosette: Sister Kate...

A short silence followed Rosette's comment and then a loud laughter filled the backstage.

Satella: (laughing) Did you just say Sister Kate???

She looked at all those with her; Josh, Az, Mary, Anne, Claire and even Chrno himself nodded. Satella's face quickly turned to a look of incredulity.

Satella: But that's just wrong for Chrno's mine! Noooo! She's a nun! She hates Chrno!

Rosette showed a very obvious sign of indignation for the comments Satella gave. But then –

Voice: Rosette, enter the new jag of the Order.

So Rosette's indignation was dissolved quickly and was replaced by an evil smile.

Rosette: I'll be right back...

Rosette hopped into the car of the Order. Sister Kate looked, on the other hand, very horrified at that prospect but she knows that any remark may cause a wrong thing...

Voice: Now then, Sister Kate, she is an old fraud.

Kate: I am not a fraud!

Voice: Yes you are!

Kate: Am not!

Voice: Are too!

Kate: Am not!

Voice: Are too!

Kate: Am not!

Voice: Are too!

Kate: Am not!

Voice: Are too!

Kate: Am not!

Voice: Are too!

Kate: Am not!

Voice: Are too!

Kate: Am not!

Voice: (finally lost his temper) Rosette, crash that jag!!!

Rosette started it and in no less than three minutes, a louder crash was heard.

Chrno (really hysterical now): ROSETTE!!! YOU'VE JUST TOTALED A CAR, HALF OF THE TOWN AND DID IT FOR JUST THREE MINUTES!!!

Rosette: Yeah nice!!!

Rosette was still inside her jag and struggled to get out. But to her misfortune, the door was stuck. And so, she kicked it continuously and finally, the door cracked open.

Voice: Back to the point. Sister Kate, she is also a contractor!!!

All was aghast at these words and then, before they knew it, Sister Kate was screaming on the top of her lungs. _About the same one she always uses with Rosette._

Kate: WHAT! I, SISTER KATE VALENTINE, WILL NOT STEP DOWN TOO LOW!

Rosette (screaming and causing surprise on everyone): Are you, old hag, calling me shallow???

Kate: Because I will never ever, ever enter the service of a demon to aid me!!!

Rosette: SHUT UP WOMAN!!!

Kate: I'll never!!! I think I'd rather die than be bound to a devil! And I daresay you should too!!!

Rosette (burning eyes): You take back those words RIGHT NOW!!!

Kate: Why would I???

Rosette entered the stage, dragging Chrno, Az, Josh, Satella, Mary, Anne and Claire and seemed that all had tried to stop Rosette. But with an enormous effort, she broke away and fired her heavily loaded gun of gospels on the stage and thus, also destroying the town...

Voice: Well, I guess that's all folks... We'd better get going... Now you know Sister Kate, the irate fraud that likes Rosette, destruction and most specially Chrno, and is also another contractor.

**

* * *

Note: Sorry if this may be a little smaller than d usual...**

**Phew!!! Rosette destroyed the stage! OMG!!! What will happen to them??? Anyway, do me a favor guyz... Review it now!!! Come on!!! PLEASE!!!**

**--Next chapter is Azzy BABUSH!!!**


	4. Author

**AUTHOR NOTES!!!!!**

_And sure….. I, p3paula is back….. yeah! ^^_

_Demo… first of all.. I'm sorry for being a great, knucklehead-type, lazy person who haven't updated in about 15 months… sorry… It's just….. well.. you see.. school is the friggin reason….. And... account of my lack of creative ideas... And the dead-writer syndrome... (when you just can't write.... ^^) I'M SOOOO SORRY!!!!_

* * *

**Awwww…..**

**Don't hate me guys..**

**If you do hate me…. Well… You've already been avenged…..**

---The third year has passed.. It's the main reason I wasn't up here around….. The junior year has a reputation in our school as to being the hardest year EVER! And… ZOMFG! It has just ENDED!!!!

---My friends are in a major dilemma… That I am in the middle of two warring sides…. (don't ask!)

---I screwed the curfew (7 pm at the house already) for like 10 times these last 3 months…

---I am faced with the possibility of being unable to come to an ANIME CON!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! T_____T

---God and I haven't talked soo long….

---I am hiatus on all my internet accounts… -sigh-

* * *

Well… Yeah… O.o

**Sorry!!!! T__T**

Anyway, I give a **solemn oath** of **accomplishing my writer life**…. Since, I survived a hell-like year.

**I PROMISE TO WRITE AGAIN!!!**

This is my rebirth!!!!

I hope you understand…

All those past months…. :D

-mwah!-

LOVE YAH MUCH!!!

xXp3paulaXx

-=~=- -=~=- -=~=- -=~=- -=~=-

**!!Story stats…..!!**

----**A Friend of the Past**

_Gomen… Demo.. I feel that I have to rewrite this. I'll repost a new story. Waha…_

_Honto ni gomen nasai!_

_-sweatdrop-_

_Demo…. I STILL AM HITSUHINA FAN!!!!_

_^___^_

_Ashi-nee will be back.. Net time._

_Meow! PROMISE!!!!!_

-=~=- -=~=- -=~=- -=~=- -=~=-

----**Memory Circuit**

_Now this one is a major prob….._

_I had lost my story guide for this one,…_

_Sorry…_

_I'll try to remake the idea…_

_But I won't delete this yet…_

_The plot shall flow again.._

_But not now….. XD_

----**Know Your CC Stars**

_Ne…_

_Don't push your luck…._

_Just check later…_

_I have prepared the next chap here…._

_Mwah mwah!!!_

_It's AZZY's turn!!!!!_

* * *

**So… I won't let go of my responsibilities…**

**See you around soon….**

**^___^**

**-summer time!-**

**Ja mata!**

**xXp3paulaXx**


	5. Victim4: Azmaria

**KNOW YOUR STARS CC STARS**

**Konnichi wa!!! Tadaima desu ne! Sorry for the troub of waiting… nyahahahaha… I MISSED EVERYONE!!!! I'm so damn sorry for not updating. I hate myself too… wahahaha…. Anyway.. let's cut my explanations. It's Azmaria's turn (as promised). LET'S START!!!!**

******_**Oh yeah, Rosette did not chase me. I apologized to her regarding this ahead of time… sooo… nyaha!!! ^^ Saved from the wrath!**_

**

* * *

**

**Victim 4 – Azmaria Hendric**

Azmaria Hendric walked along an abandoned house that stands beside the Order. She had known that this place would be her sanctuary. No one bothers her here, and she can well stay just by herself with no danger. No one comes to this house anymore for its reputation as a haunted house. But she knows better than that. Also, the Order considers that area safe too, and better for Az, because, at least, they know where she could possibly be.

Az: (to herself) Well.. They're not done yet... and... _It's okay for me to stay here anyway... _

Az thought so and sat down on an old chair.

An old chair with golden ensembles.

Golden ensembles which suddenly grabbed and locked her to the chair.

Az: AH!

Voice: KNOW YOUR STARS, KNOW YOUR STARS KNOW YOUR STARS!!!

Az: What? Um sorry but can you help me and free me...???

Voice: I don't think I can do that, Azmaria.

Az: Oh, okay then. Who are you?

Voice: I am the Voice! Your greatest torture.

Az: Oh....

Voice: Now.. LET'S START!!!!

Az: (small voice) um.. start what?

Voice: Azmaria Hendric, she is the Apostle of Charity

Az: Yes! And I can heal others using my voice. It's Benevolence... And I am also the Songstress of Vegas

Voice: WHATEVER!

Az: demo.. you..

Voice: NEXT! I just needed a short and true statement regarding you. Now then...

Az: Wakarimashita. Sumimasen (_I understand. Sorry)_

Voice: okay. Azmaria Hendric, she is a Destroyer.

Rosette and Chrno (backstage): SAY WHAT?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!

Rosette: Az?

Chrno: Destroy?

Az: WAIT! I AM NOT! STOP!

Voice: no... I mean yes. She is a destroyer!

Rosette: oh my goD!!!!!!

Az: Wait! Voice! stop it! I am not!

Voice: No can do! Besides... I have proof...

Kate: May we hear it?

Voice: Azmaria, she destroyed the statue of Mary on the grounds....

Backstage people: -gasp-

Rosette: NO WAYYY!!!!!!

Joshua: Whoa.

Chrno: Oh.. Bad....

Rosette: NO! IT'S REALLY AWESOME! IT's THE BIG ONE RIGHT????

Voice: It's the one made from pure Marble.

kate: AZMARIA HENDRIC! HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH THING!!!!!!!!!

Az: Sister Kate, I didn't! Rosette, NO!

Kate: Destroying stuff are bad! A rosette -like girl thing to do only! And you are better than her!

Rosette: Say what?!?!!?!?!

Chrno: oh great another fight...

Voice: CUT IT OUT! Azmaria, she likes Chrno.

Rosette: -gasp- What?

Joshua: huh?

Chrno: -sweatdrop-

Satella: WAIT? NO!!! ANOTHER RIVAL!!!

Az: hold on!

Voice: WHAT?

Az: It's not true!

Rosette: Yiheee!! Chrno! AZ LIKES YAH!

Az: Rosette! It's not true!

Joshua: Does that mean you hate Chrno?

Az: No. I like Chrno-

Voice: HA! ADMITTED!

Az: Wait! I only LIKE CHRNO as a Brother...

Voice: Oh really...???

Az: besides... Chrno and Rosette loves one another.....

Josh: Precisely!

Chrno and Rosette: AZMARIA!!! (blushes)

Satella: NOOO!! I DISAGREE!!!!!!

Aion: Hey S'tella.. (places arm around Satella's waist.)

Kate: Would you please get all mushy away from here!

-bickering echoes at the backstage-

Voice: MY TURN! Azmaria, she hates Rosette....

Backstage: -silence-

Rosette: Do you really hate me AZ?

Az: Oh no! ROSETTE!! I DON'T HATE YOU!!!! CAN YOU JUST STOP THE LIES, VOICE! I LIKE CHRNO AS A FRIEND AND I VERY MUCH LIKE ROSETTE!!!!

(Az has her eyes filled with tears)

Josh: Az... Don't CRY.... Apologize, Voice!

Voice: huh.. Okay.. I'll tell a truth...

Az: really???

Voice: Azmaria Hendric, she is dating Joshua Christopher!

Josh and Az: -gasp!-

Rosette: woot woot!!

Chrno: HA! TRUTH ENOUGH!

Kate: young love huh!

Aion: so two apostles love one another.... sweet..... but too holy!

Josh: -blushes in 10 shades of red- WAIT! NO!

Az: -blushes in 20 shades of red- AH! Stop onegai!

-Josh and Az babbles incoherently......-

Rosette: (shouting) AZ AND JOSHUA SITTING ON A TREE!!!

others: K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!!!

Azmaria and Josh (on deep crimson color): STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Voice: Okay... Cut the young love..... Azmaria hendric... She got hair from Aion....

-silence.. and crickets crick-

Voice: what?

Rosette: I though you said Aion's hair is from Chrno.

Voice: Precisely. So Azmaria's hair is also from Chrno!

Chrno: What the -?

Aion: FOR PANDEMONIUM'S SAKE! I DID NOT GET HAIR FROM CHRNO!!!!!

Az: It's true! My hair is naturally white!

Voice: WHatever!! Azmaria! SHE IS A DEMON!

Azmaria: WHAT THE?!??!?!?! heyyyyy!!!!!

Order -starts loading guns...-

Rosette: WHOA WHOA WHOA....... Az? A demon???

Chrno: CAN't possibly be.....

Joshua: No way!

Aion: how come, voice???

Voice: Because she has red eyes....

(everyone falls Anime-style)

kate: WHAT A POOR JUDGEMENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Remington: Everyone unload their guns.....

Voice: hmmmm... Got no more on the list.......

Az: Thanks GOD!! Am I free????

Voice: whoops... not yet!

Az: AND WHY?????

Voice: There is a footnote at the lock-chair manual.... that the authoress gave to me.......

Rosette: nani????

Voice: It said that....

Chrno: What?

Voice: "To unlock the prisoner..."

Satella: yeeees?????

Voice: "a kiss be given.."

Az: WHAT?

Aion: Whoa.... hard key....

Voice: "... By ..."

Everyone: WHO?

Voice: "a hot head nun's brother..."

-everyone blinked... then...-

Chrno, Satella, Aion and Rosette are laughing mad....

Joshua and Azmaria blushing deeply....

Kate and Remington are rolling on the floor gasping for breathe with their hands around their stomachs.....

Az: WHY DO I HAVE TO DO THAT????

Rosette: GO AZ AND JOSH!!!!

Az: NOO!! ROSETTE!!!!

Chrno: woot woot!!

Joshua: Chrno! Why don't you kiss Rosette!!!!??????

(Rosette and Chrno blushes suddenly and then..)

Satella: Chrno's mine!!!!!!

Chrno: Ugh.. again......

Rosette: Pop it Josh... not gonna happen.... JUST DO IT!!!!

Rosette pushes Josh into the stage.....

Az and Josh thinking, _WHY DO I HAVE TO DO THIS!!!!!!!!_

Voice: On the lips, teen lovers....

Josh: Shut it!!!!

Az: Sorry Josh........ waaaah... -gets teary eyed.....-

Josh: no can do...... Close your eyes......

As Joah and Az kiss... everyone watched intently....

Then.....,

the shackles of the chair was disbanded.. Az was free.... and then hugs Josh...

Voice: Cool! I now have a video of a kiss!!!

Az and Josh: SAY WHAT?????!?!??!?!?!?

Rosette: can I have a copy!!!!

Chrno: Sweeet!!!

Voice: Sure sure! now you know Azmaria Hendric, the holy destroyer with white hair (transplanted from Aion who got it from Chrno) who loves Joshua Christopher, and is gonna make me earn millions by posting the Vid on youtube!!!!

Az and Josh - faints-

* * *

**WAS IT DAMN OKAY???? TELL ME!!!!! I need a brush up if 15 months had damaged my writing skills.... **

**I shall update!!!!!**

**Az is an innocence shamed... O.o**

**oh well.... Evil evil authoress mode!!!**

**Now.. click the button there..... down here... **

**AND TELL ME WATCHA THINK**

**(I'll give you a copy of the vid... ^^)**

**REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!**

**mwah!!!**

* * *

**i'm outa here......**

**xXp3paulaXx**


	6. ANOTHER NOTE!

It's been 2 and a half years since I last took notice of Chrono Crusade.

Frankly I re-watched it last week. And I can't help but feel injustice that I abandoned this...

_**[okay i abandoned writing... so... yeaaaaaah]**_

I'll try to rewrite and tweak this fic again...

I owe Chrono and Rosettte that much...

anyways... so far this fic will be rewritten~!

I'm also looking for suggestions for the other characters...

_[i've gotten to Joshua only.. I still plan on otherb characters... but.. my chapter guides been lost ages ago...]_

I'm asking for forgiveness for those who took notice of this fic before...

And I'm going to try relearn my way in this art of writing... XD

see yaaaah~!

_[well yes.. i'm reincarnating myself... XD]_


End file.
